


Scott Lang Meets The Winter Soldier

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Ficlet, Funny, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey man. I'm Scott Lang."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Lang Meets The Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on the scene people saw in the Civil War trailer shown at D23, that involved Ant-Man meeting Captain America and flailing (shaking his hand, stammering and touching his chest/muscles.)
> 
> I thought I'd write something funny and I put my own spin. All mistakes are mine.

 

 

Scott Lang sighs as he watches Captain America walking away to discuss parts of the plan with the other avengers. _Fuckin Captain America!!_  
  
His hand tingles from the handshake and he can still feel the buff chest. He chuckles at his ridiculous luck but stops when he feels eyes on him. He turns and sees him. The cold eyes of The Winter Soldier boring through him. He tries not to shiver at his deadly cold stare.  
  
It seems like a staring contest until Scott smiles and waves a hand at him. "Hey man. I'm Scott Lang."  
  
The man just keeps staring but straightens behind the car. Scott tries again. He can charm everyone. His daughter can back him up on that.  
  
"It's...uh...an honor to officially meet you. I heard so much about you. I mean you're Bucky Barnes--"  
  
Words die in his mouth as he watches the soldier moving from behind the car and walking toward him. Scott thinks he shouldn't really be afraid of the guy. He-himself-is a damn superhero too. He has a suit and everything...then he looks down at himself and realizes that he isn't wearing his suit. He's in a jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
_Oops._  
  
When he looks up, he's face to face with the cold lethal eyes of the soldier. He doesn't know what to do so he smiles tentatively.  
  
Then the soldier gets closer. He looks deeply into Scott and the latter tries not to step back. He has a reputation to uphold if he wants to impress the Captain.  
  
Then the soldier speaks. "I could crush you, you know."  
  
Scott furrows his brows. "Umm..."  
  
"I could literally crush you." And Barnes smiles but it comes off scary.  
  
Scott has had enough. He knows the guy has issues but they're seeking his help.  
  
"Listen pal, just because I'm called Ant-Man doesn't mean I'm the size of an ant all the time. It's a choice."  
  
Barnes keeps looking at him and smirks. "Whether you shrink or not, I can crush you. And it's just going to be extra special when you're the size of an ant."  
  
Scott steps back this time and puts his hands up. "Hey man. I don't know why you're---"  
  
"Touch him again and I will break your fucking hands," Barnes says in the most chilling voice ever. His eyes suddenly full of anger and something else.  
  
Scott feels the threat, physically.  
  
_Wait...touch who? ... Oh._ Oh!  
  
He looks around and finds Cap still engrossed with Scarlett the Witch in discussing things. He turns back and finds Barnes' face closer this time. He snarls. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you and if you as much as breathe his way, I'll crush your windpipe with my metal arm so quick you won't even see it coming."  
  
With that The Winter Soldier walks away, heading toward Cap. Scott feels his throat dry. So he gulps twice and looks again at them. He sees Cap turn around and smile brightly at his cold friend. Scott only sees the back of Barnes. The soldier leans over and says something to Cap. The other guy listens and then Scott notices the blush coloring his cheeks. He then shoves Barnes playfully.  
  
_What the...?_  
  
He turns to the other side and finds his friend the Falcon, arms folded over chest, looking at him and trying not to laugh.  
  
Scott points to their direction discreetly and starts, "What the hell is...What was _that_ all about?"  
  
Sam raises his hands and shakes his head. "You really don't wanna go there man."

When Scott frowns, Sam walks up to him and pats his shoulder. "Welcome to the club."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are LOVE
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
